Moonlight Eyes
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: Years ago, Zenki saved a little girl named Chi, but then he discovered what she had done, but she wasn't the one who did it. Tsuki was...but who is Tsuki? In the search to find the truth, her and Zenki grow closer, but how close can a demon get to the girl with the moonlit eyes? ZenkixOC Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah! I'm so excited to start my first Black Bird story. I love Black Bird and I've wanted to write a story to it for a while, so here it is! I hope everyone enjoys and please review, it makes me want to write more and update faster. =3**

**Chapter 1: That's Not My Name**

_The night was dark, there was not a single star in the sky, but the moon...it was full. A little girl ran through the trees, panting. She wasn't sure what she was running from, but she knew she had to get away from what was behind her. Blood dripped from her fingers and slickened her raven black hair, her silver eyes reflected the light of the moon, making them seem brighter._

_She felt her foot snag on a root, bringing her to the ground._

_She tried to stand, but her ankle had been twisted, sending pain shooting up her leg. She winced. She needed to run, but she couldn't, she was trapped. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but they were not coming from behind her, they were coming from the front of her. She reached out a hand, praying for someone to take it and help her._

_"Look, it's the girl!"_

_"The one who destroyed the whole village?"_

_"It has to be her, those eyes, they're unmistakable." She kept reached to the choices, but no one took her hand._

_"Oh stop fussing and just help her already, she's just a little girl!" a voice snapped. She felt a warm hand take hers and help her up. She fell against the chest of the man who had taken her hand and she felt him stiffen._

_"Come on, let's take her to the Leader," the voice said gruffly. As they walked there were whispers behind her that she didn't hear._

_"What did they call her?" one man whispered to another._

_"I think they called her...Tsuki."_

"Hoki! Hoki, please wait up!" I called running after my friend. The boy turned and looked at me, a smile lighting his face.

"Chi, what are you doing here?" he asked me, as I stopped, panting, in front of him. I smiled at him.

"The patriarch asked me to go with you and the daitengu back to where Lord Kyo is living currently," I told him with a smile. Hoki reached out and ruffled my hair, making me grimace. I hated being short. I was two years older than Hoki, but he was still taller than me. Not that I blamed Hoki, he had been my best friend since I had been brought here, even if I wasn't a tengu.

That's right, I wasn't a tengu, no one even knew if I was a real demon, but they had let me stay with the clan anyway. I was thankful for them, but at the same time, I hated living alone.

"Did he tell you why?" Hoki asked me. I shook my head.

"No, he just told me that I was to come with you. I think he thinks that if another woman is present to help the senka maiden and give her someone to talk to," I told him with a shrug. Hoki smiled at me.

"I'm assuming, you need me to help you fly there?" he asked me calmly. I nodded and he sighed, holding out his arms. I smiled and walked over.

Now before you start jumping to conclusions, I assure you, nothing is going on between Hoki and I. He was my friend, someone I trusted and who trusted me. Since we were so close together in age, he had been asked to help me adjust when I had first been brought to the village by our previous leader. At first he didn't seem to like me too much, but the more he got to know me the closer we became.

"So what is the senka maiden like?" I asked Hoki as we flew. He looked down at me.

"Well, she cares for our lord very much," he told me simply. I rolled my eyes. I should have known he wasn't going to tell me much...then another thought hit me.

"How's Zenki?" I asked quietly. Hoki frowned.

"He's fine," he told me, again simply. I sighed.

I had known Zenki as long as I had known Hoki only my relationship with him was...different. And by that, I meant he hated me. Seriously hated me. I didn't hate him though, in fact I liked him...a lot...ok more than a lot. Something about him drew me in, well that and he had saved me when I was only a child. I had been running from something and I tripped and he had been the one to hold his hand out to me and pull me to my feet.

Then he'd found out what I had done to have been running through the forest.

From what I had been told, I had been involved in the mass murder of an entire clan. I didn't even remember how it happened or why, but when they had found me I had been covered in blood and they even told me that some of them had seen me slaughtering the other demons. They told me that I had been called 'Tsuki', but that wasn't my name.

I was Chi, just Chi.

"We're here," Hoki said as we floated towards the ground. Standing there, leaning against one of the support beams to the house was the leader of the tengu clan, Kyo. Technically he was my leader too, but I never really felt like a part of the tengu clan, I felt like na outsider looking in, though I guess that was what I was.

"Hoki, why is she here?" Kyo asked as we landed. I felt slightly hurt by his tone, but I ignored it. I was used to some hostility by now.

"The patriarch ordered her to come with me," he told him. Kyo scowled, his eyes moving over to me. I lowered mine to the ground. I knew that my eyes tended to freak people out. The color was a little different and in certain lights they tended to glow. Other than that, I looked completely normal. I was a little shorter than I liked and I was really pale, but I loved my hair. It was long and as black as the tengu's wings and I kept my hair pulled back into a high ponytail that was perched on the top of my head.

"Kyo!" a feminine voice called. I lifted my eyes and shifted them to the source of the voice.

It was the senka maiden, and *gulp* Zenki...his green eyes moved to me and narrowed, letting me know that I was definitely going to regret coming here, orders or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, chapter two, I have no idea if anyone is reading this or not, but to be honest, I don't really care. I love Black Bird and I love, love, love Zenki and Hoki. Also, if anyone is reading this, I know the first chapter kind of sucked and the summary doesn't explain much, but please, please, please, bear with me. It will get better, I promise.**

**Chapter 2: Past Memories**

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Zenki snapped, his green eyes flashing under his glasses. I felt myself bristle, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew that if I yelled back it might push Lord Kyo to sending me back to the village.

"She's here under orders," Hoki explained. Zenki scoffed. I just ignored him and turned my attention to the senka maiden. I bowed slightly, being polite.

"Hello, I'm Chi," I told her. She smiled at me brightly, taking me slightly aback. I didn't usually get that reaction when I introduced myself.

"I'm Misao," she told me. I bowed again.

"It's nice to meet you my Lady," I told her. She walked over to me, much to my (and everyone elses) surprise.

"Are you a demon too?" she asked me. I chuckled a little bit. That was a good question. No one really knew what I was. They knew I wasn't human, but I wasn't any type of demon they had ever seen before. After they found out that my name was Chi and not Tsuki, they suspected that there were more of my kind, but they had never met them. To them I was an anomaly.

"Um, kind of," I told her shyly. She just cocked her head to the side confused, but then Kyo appeared next to her.

"She is a ward of the clan, we took her in after we found her running away from the ruins of another clan," he told her coldly. She looked at me again, her large eyes curious. Kyo then steered her away, into the mansion. I sighed, wondering why the patriarch wanted me to be here. Well, I knew why, but I wondered why he picked me. Other than Hoki, the Daitengu were cold towards me and Kyo didn't seem to like me either.

"Zenki, wait!" I heard Hoki say. I turned around and was face to face with Zenki, his eyes furious. I couldn't blame him. As tough as he seemed he loved children adn the thought of someone hurting them was beyond him and in his mind I killed dozens of children, because he thought I was Tsuki. I don't now how many times I had told him who I was, but he wouldn't believe me. It could have been because he had been the one to find me, covered in blood.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. I met his gaze sadly.

"I'm here because the patriarch wants me to get close to the Lady, let her know she has someone here to talk to so she'll be more willing to give herself to our Lord," I told him simply. He narrowed his eyes at me while Hoki just watched with worried eyes.

"I don't want you around here. What you did..." he said, unable to finish his sentence. I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me. I'm not Tsuki," I told him for probably the hundredth time. He just scoffed and stomped off, leaving me alone with Hoki.

"Are you alright Chi?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Sorry about that," I told him. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know I'm going to have to treat you the same in front of the others," he reminded me. I nodded. It had always been this way. Hoki's friendliness towards me used to be ok, until he joined the Daitengu, then he could only be nice when we were alone.

Hoki walked into the compound, leaving me alone. I found myself wandering over to the nearest tree and sitting under it. I knew if I walked into the compound I would only be met with cold stares and I really didn't feel like dealing with it. I instead closed my eyes and let myself drift off. Where I dreamed of my past and the emotions that came with it.

_"Where are we going?" I asked the man who had taken my hand. He looked at me with kind green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses._

_"Back to our village," he told me kindly. I cocked my head to the side._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because we want to make sure nothing is wrong with you," he told me. I smiled at him and he blushed slightly before turning away._

_"So what's your name?" he asked me._

_"I'm Chi," I told him brightly._

_"I'm Goh," he told me. When then arrived at the village, where the people backed away from me. I was confused and scared so I clung to Goh, hiding from the accusing stares._

_"It's alright," he told me in a soothing voice. We stopped in front of a kind looking man, standing next to a beautiful woman. I peeked out from behind Goh and smiled at them, they didn't even look at me._

_"Why did you bring her here?" the man asked._

_"We thought she may need help, we found her running from the destroyed village," one of the other men who found me said._

_"Of course she was running, she was the one who destroyed it," the man stated. Goh's eyes widened and he looked down at me._

_"What do you mean? Is she really Tsuki?" another man asked. I shook my head, but no one seemed to notice me. Goh still looked shocked._

_"She matches the description." Goh looked at me again, my blood streaked hair and face and stepped away from me, horrified. I felt my heart dropping as I realized that I was alone._

_(Flash Forward)_

_"Goh! Goh, please wait for me!" I called out reaching towards the red-head. He turned around and glared at me. It had been a year since I had been brought to the village and Goh still hadn't spoken to me. He believed that I really was Tsuki, even though I was Chi._

_"No, you are not coming near the other kids," he snapped. I froze and he just walked away. I stood there for a moment before I walked away, back where I had been before. That was when a little boy, around my age, walked over to me. __His hair was the color of wheat and his eyes were narrowed to the point that I couldn't even see his eyes, but he did have a sweet smile._

_"I'm supposed to be your friend," he told me bluntly. I was confused for a moment, but then I smiled._

_"I'm Chi," I told him. He cocked his head to the side._

_"They told me your name was Tsuki," he told me. I shook my head, annoyed. I really hated when they called me that._

_"No, my name is Chi," I repeated. He just nodded._

_"I'm Yu."_

_(Flash Forward...Again)_

_"I'm becoming a member of the Daitengu," Yu told me. I looked over at him, confused._

_"What does that mean?" I asked him._

_"It means I get to be closer to my lord, I'll be going by the name Hoki now, and I can't be seen around you anymore," he told me simply. I felt my jaw drop._

_"But...you're my only friend," I said quietly. He placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"I should probably tell you, Goh is going to be a part the Daitengu too. He'll be the new Zenki." I looked up. Everytime I heard his name I felt a little pang in my heart. After knowing Yu for a while I had told him about Goh and how I felt that he was my savior and it broke my heart to know that he thought I was a killer._

_"Oh," was all I managed to say. Yu...no, Hoki smiled at me._

_"Don't worry, I'll still be your friend, just only when we're alone," he told me. I smiled at him, though inside, it still hurt._

"Chi?" My eyes popped open, bringing me face to face with Lady Misao.

"Oh, my Lady, nice to see you," I said with a polite smile.

"Why doesn't anyone seem to like you?" he asked. My jaw dropped...that was...abrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything for a while. A part of me actually wanted to delete this story because I thought that no one liked it, then I saw the two reviews and three favorites and I freaked out...no joke, I danced...in Starbucks. Anywho, here's chapter three and I plan on updating a lot more, so please keep reviewing! It makes me happy. =)**

**Chapter 3: On the Outside**

"My lady..." I started, but then I paused. I wasn't really sure how to tell her that it was because they thought I killed an entire village. She just stared at me with her wide eyes. She was very different from the women in the village. She was much...softer. Not that I thought she wasn't pretty, she was, she was just...different.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just noticed that everyone seemed to avoid you and I kind of wondered why," she said shyly. I smiled at her, deciding I should at least give her something. I was here to make friends after all.

"I'm not an actual tengu, in fact they don't even know if I'm a demon and if I am they don't know what kind," I told her. She gave me a curious look.

"And that's why they hate you?" I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's a little more complicated then that..."

"My Lady, what are you doing around her?" a familiar voice called. I peeked around Lady Misao and spotted Hoki's older brother Sagami striding towards us. Now Sagami never really seemed to have a problem with me, but I knew he didn't trust me. I guess to him, as long as I didn't do anything to hurt Lord Kyo, I was safe.

"Oh, Sagami, I was just talking to Chi," Misao said standing up. I followed suit, once again hating how short I was compared to her. Sagami eyed me suspiciously before turning his attentions back to Misao.

"Lord Kyo is looking for you," he told her. She smiled and nodded, heading off in the direction of the house. Sagami, however, remained.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. I sighed, why was everyone always questioning my motives? Seriously, it was fairly annoying and was not something I was particularly enjoying.

"The patriarch sent me here to befriend Lady Misao. He thinks she'll feel more comfortable with another girl here," I told him. He continued to stare at me for a moment before turning on his heel and reentering the home. I sighed and stood. I looked over the wall that surrounded the grounds. This was the first time I had been allowed to leave the village since I had been discovered. I wondered what the world was like out there...

In that moment I made a decision. I was so sick of all of the accusing glances, the sneers in my direction, all of it. I wanted to know what life was like for everyone else. I wanted to know how it felt to be looked at like I was a normal person and not...not Tsuki. I jumped, grabbing the top of the wall and pulled myself up. For a moment I sat there.

Was this this right thing to do? I looked back at the grounds, from the wall I could see around the house to the porch on the other side of the house. Lord Kyo was sitting next to Misao, they were both smiling and talking, a little further from them I saw the daitengu. Hoki and Sagami seemed to be talking about something while Buizen was relaxing against the tree, and Zenki was training with the triplets. I smiled sadly, I wished he would see me, like really see me.

Then I looked over to the other side. Everything looked so much more...modren. There weren't as many trees and there were roads everywhere. I saw a number of other houses surrounding this one, some even had people in the yard. I smiled as I watched them. None of these people knew me. To them i was just a strange girl on the wall. On this side, I was normal. I pushed myself off and landed, with a soft thump, on the sidewalk.

Standing, I breathed in the air. It was the same as on the other side of the wall, but at the same time it was different. A feeling welled up inside of me and I let the smile spread across my face. It was a feeling of freedom.

"Huh? Chi? What are you doing out here?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I stiffened and turned. Lady Misao was behind me, on her way out of the grounds. She must have been going home and spotted me.

"Oh, hello my Lady," I greeted her with a polite bow. She looked confused.

"Are you running an errand?" she asked me.

"Not exactly...more like I felt like taking a break," I told her shyly. She smiled at me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked me. I was shocked. No one had ever offered to kep me company before. It felt...different. It was like when I spent time with Hoki. It was a warm feeling, a feeling that made me feel like less of an outcast.

"Yes, I would like that very much, my Lady," I told her with a smile. She smiled back and moved to my side. We both walked in silence, not really going anywhere, it wasn't uncomfortable though.

"So, did you leave because of what you told me earlier?" she asked me. I sighed. I figured she was going to ask me something like this.

"Kind of. I've also never been outside of the tengu village before and I kind of wanted to explore while I have the chance," I told her honestly. She looked surprised.

"You've never left the village?" she asked me. I nodded.

"They fear me," I muttered, more to myself than to her. She gave me a strange look.

"Why would they fear you?" she asked me. I bit my lip, not sure what to share with her. We stopped walking, we had entered a small park. There were more trees there than I had seen before and I spotted some children playing on some odd looking buildings. I turned towards her. If I was supposed to befriend her than I would need to be honest.

"They fear me because when they first discovered me, it was outside a village of demons, all of which had been slaughtered by a girl who looked exactly like me, only she was named Tsuki. They think I'm Tsuki, but I'm not. I don't remember anything about the village, I just remember running, and then I remember them finding me, but that's it. The only other thing I knew was that my name was Chi, not Tsuki," I explained. Misao was silent.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of a crying child interrupted her. She both looked over to see a little boy. He had fallen from one of the buildings and was crying. I gave him an empathetic look even though he wasn't looking at me. Then I saw it. Blood. There was blood dripping down his leg. Suddenly, I felt very strange.

It was like there was something pulsing inside of me. Something...dark and strange. The pulsing grew stronger until finally there was one large pulse, strong enough to make me stagger on my feet. I felt so weak. Before I could do anything to stop it, I was overwhelmed by darkness and I fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because it's been so long since I've updated I decided to post two chapters tonight. Things are about to get really interesting, I can't wait! And seriously thank you for the reviews, they make all the work I put into this worth it. Now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Blood and the Moon**

Light. I could see light. It had been a long time since I had seen light. I felt my eyes flutter open and for a moment I had to squeeze them shut, for the sun was too bright. Once I felt that my eyes had adjusted, I reopened them and took in my surroundings. Where...where was I? There were less trees and...there were strange buildings everywhere, and then there was a girl.

A girl who was looking right at me. I snarled.

"What are you looking at girl?" I snapped. She flinched.

"Chi, what's wrong with you?" she asked. I was confused. Chi? My name was not Chi. I was Tsuki, the girl with the moon lit eyes.

"My name is not Chi," I told her with a sneer. I stood, keeping my eyes locked on hers. She appeared to be human, but there was a scent around her. A scent that reminded me of ripe peaches. That meant only one thing. I smiled.

"You're the senka maiden, am I correct?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look and then nodded. I took a step towards her, but then I noticed something else. Around her neck. It was the feather of a tengu. So they were nearby.

I closed my eyes, extending my senses. It didn't take long for me to find them. There were eight very strong auras coming from the north. Opening my eyes, I ignored the senka maiden's pleas and began running in the direction of the tengu. They needed to learn a lesson. A lesson for what they did. I stopped when I had finally reached the gate. I could hear them...they were...laughing.

Those bastards!

I sensed one of them coming closer and I stood, waiting for them. Whoever it was, was going to die. I wanted to feel their blood run through my fingers, it's what they deserved. I heard the grass rustle and around the corner came...no, not him.

"You! What are you doing outside the gate?" he asked me. He grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me across the side. I snarled like a wild animal and lashed out. My nails, once normal length, were now claws and without a second thought, I raked them across his face. He made a sound of surprise and let me go.

"You, of all the people to round the corner, it was you. You are the one I hate the most! Do you know what you did? Do you know how you made her feel?" I asked him, not noticing that my voice was getting louder and louder. I moved forward to rake my claws across more of him and rip him to shreds, but this time I was stopped by someone. I growled and met the gaze of the one called Hoki.

"Chi, what's wrong with you?" he asked me. I bared my teeth, allowing them to extend and sharpen so that they were now fangs, and ripped my arm from his grasp.

"My name is not Chi! I am Tsuki!" I shrieked. Hoki's eyes widened a little bit, but Zenki just smiled at me.

"I knew you would show your true colors," he said with a smirk. That was it! I shot forward, raising my claws. I was going to tear him a part!

"STOP!" I froze. That voice. It was the leader of the tengu. Kyo. I lowered my claws and turned.

"So you are Tsuki," he said. I smiled.

"I am, but I am also Chi," I told him. I shifted my eyes up to the sky. I didn't have much time left and they needed to know the truth. For the moment I had to reel in my anger. I had been gone so long and I was so out of practice that I didn't think I would be able to take the clan leader. In other words, I had to be civil, something I definitely did not excel in.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I sighed and made a show of retracting my fangs and claws.

"If you will allow me, I will explain and don't worry, I'm not going to be around much longer, there's a full moon tonight," I told him. Kyo watched me, his dark eyes were cold and unfeeling. It reminded me of how he looked at her and I had to hold back my anger.

"Lord Kyo," Sagmi interrupted. I looked at the tall man, but he was focused on the leader. Finally he sighed.

"Speak," he ordered. I smirked.

"My name is Tsuki, but that is not my full name. My birth name was Chi Tsuki. I'm not a demon, I'm something different, something you aren't ready to know about yet," I told him. He just glared at me.

"That night, when I attacked that village, it was because they threatened me. I don't usually attack unless provoked."

"Then why did you attack Zenki?" Kyo asked me. I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh at that.

"Because you provoked me! Chi is me, she is my other half. It is a curse I have lived with since I was born. I'm two halves of a whole and when you hurt and abuse one, you are hurting me, and I don't like it," I said, snarling on the last part.

"Chi has nothing to do with the crimes I have committed. She knows nothing about what we are and what we can do. To be honest, she's so weak she might as well be a normal girl. Her eyes are mine and I have seen how you treat her, what you've done. That one has been the worst though," I said, pointing at Zenki, feeling my anger well up again.

"Then why are you Tsuki now?" Kyo asked me. I smiled.

"It's all a part of the curse. It's even in my name. Chi Tsuki. Blood moon. The two things that prompt the change in our conciousness. When Chi is in control, only the sight of blood will allow me to take control, think of it as a defense mechanism if you'd like, and then when I change back into Chi, it is only when the light of the full moon touches me. She will remember nothing when she returns, but I see everything and know everything she does. Hurt her and the moment I come out, I will tear you all to shreds."

"How do we know this is true?" I smirked.

"Wait until the full moon rises and you'll see the change, but before it does...you Zenki!" I snapped. The man with glasses glared at me, but he didn't move as I drew closer to him, neither did the rest of the tengu. Slowly, I knelt down in front of him. I spoke quietly so no one else would hear.

"Chi cares for you a great deal. Even when you treated her like dirt and spit on her and her kindness. She is an innocent, if you are going to hate someone, hate me. I am Tsuki, not her. I'm letting you live this time because of her. If I killed you, there would be a change in Chi and she wouldn't be Chi anymore, but hear this, hurt her, continue treating her like dirt, and there will be hell to pay the next time we switch. Remember that," I told him. With that I stood and braced myself.

The moon was reaching it's height, I could see the rays penetrating the shadows around me as they drew closer and closer until finally, it started.

My body began to pulse. Unlike when Chi shifts to me, the pulses where visible. Before I would switch, my true form would be revealed, I just hoped they were prepared to see it. As the pulses quickened I felt my body shift, my claws returned, as did my fangs, but then I felt my hair growing longer and I could see the red streaks out of the corner of my eyes. I knew how my eyes looked to them aswell. They were glowing, like two mini moons.

I knew how I appeared. I was inhuman. Then the pulses stopped and my body returned to normal. Then I felt myself being pushed back, deep inside Chi's mind, but I could still see out of her eyes. I would watch them all closely and if even one of them hurt the innocent Chi, I would use my true powers and devour them all.

**A/N: So if you can't tell Tsuki is more than a little...dark. I hope no one stops reading because of her character...anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again...I've been on a writing spree sooo...here's chapter five. Please review, they make me smile.**

**Chapter 5: Acceptance**

"What are we going to do about her?" Those voices, they sounded so familiar? Who was it?

"She's a danger and a threat to all of us, we should just kill her and be done with it!" Who were they talking about? Was it...me? Where they going to kill me?

"You heard what she said, as long as she doesn't see blood she'll stay Chi." Was that Lady Misao?

"My Lady, you don't seem to understand how dangerous this girl is. You saw what she did to Zenki."

"I know, but she doesn't seem that mean, and when she was Tsuki she didn't hurt me and it sounds like she was just trying to protect Chi," Misao said.

"I agree with Lady Misao. Chi poses no threat and Tsuki even said that she didn't attack unless provoked." That was Hoki. Did I hear the name Tsuki? I opened my eyes, did they finally realize that I wasn't Tsuki? Did they find her? I pushed myself up, even though my muscles felt weak and shaky.

"She's awake." I heard someone near me say. I turned my head to see all of them with me.

"Did you find her? Did you find Tsuki?" I asked them, hope filling my tone. Lord Kyo frowned, as did Hoki and Misao.

"You mean you really don't remember?" she asked me. I was confused.

"I remember being at that park and seeing a little boy fall and then I passed out, right?" I asked her. They all looked at each other.

"You mean you really don't remember attacking Zenki?" Misao asked. Almost immediately, Kyo slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her closer, his eyes guarded. I felt my stomach sink.

"Zenki's hurt?" I asked in a breathless voice.

"Yes, and you were the one who did it. You are Tsuki," Kyo told me in a cold voice. Anger welled up inside me and I shot up.

"How many times do I have to tell you! My name is Chi! Chi! Not Tsuki! I AM NOT A KILLER!"

Everything was silent after my outburst and then finally Kyo sighed. He stood and moved towards me. Fear shot through me and I took a step back. was this going to be it? Was I going to be killed? I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come, but it didn't. Instead I felt a sharp pain in one of my ears. My eyes snapped open and I made a small sound of pain. I reached up to my ear and felt a small hoop.

"This earring will bind you to this clan. It is made so that if you ever hurt a tengu without first being attacked, you will be be forever trapped inside of Chi. Do you hear me Tsuki?" I was confused and Kyo took that moment to place another hoop in my other ear. This one hurt less.

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sit," he ordered. I complied.

"Chi, you have been allowed to live with tengu since we found you, because you insisted that you were not Tsuki and as it turns out, you're not, but she is inside of you." I gasped.

"How is that even possible?" I asked. A part of me wanted to deny it, but then there was another part that knew what he was saying was true. I had always known that I had some connection to Tsuki, but I never expected it would be...this.

"Tsuki explained, you're not a demon, but she wouldn't tell us what you really were. She did say that you have no power. Apparently when you see blood you switch and Tsuki takes control and when the rays of the full moon touch her, you change back," Kyo explained.

"So...I...I hurt Zenki?" I said, returning to the subject. Tsuki...no, me. I hurt him.

"No, Tsuki did. She said it was because he treated you badly," Misao pointed out. I sighed.

"Can I see him?" I asked. They all looked amongst themselves, seeming to think this over.

"With those earrings in she can't hurt anyone is she switches to Tsuki," Hoki pointed out. I gave him a small smile. I loved that he was being nice to me in the open. It was definitely something I could get used to. Kyo sighed.

"Fine," he said. He gestured to Taro, who stood and led me to the room Zenki was in. I took a deep breath before sliding the door and walking in. Zenki looked like he was fine, other than the fact that he was seething. There were four long scratches down his face, some even went down to his next. I looked down at my hands. How did I do that much damage.

When he noticed me, his green eyes flared, but then they dimmed down as he seemed to remember something.

"You're Chi this time, right?" he asked me. I nodded, nervous. I kept waiting for the hurtful words that always came from his mouth, but they never came, everything was just silent.

"Zenki...I'm so sorry," I told him, feeling my eyes tear up. His eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked me. I was confused.

"Zenki, I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone. I..I care a lot about you. You were the one who saved me," I told him, giving him a small smile through my tears. For a moment Zenki just stared at me and then he sighed.

"You really aren't like Tsuki," he muttered, almost to himself. I cocked my head to the side.

"That's because I'm not Tsuki. My name, has and always will be, Chi," I told him...again. He stared at me for a moment.

"Chi." He said my name like he was testing it on his tongue and for the first time I felt like he was accepting that I was someone different.

"Yep, that's my name and I promise that Tsuki won't hurt you anymore. Kyo gave me these earrings, they are supposed to keep her from hurting a tengu unless they hurt me first. I think it's partially because he doesn't trust me," I told him shyly. For the first time since he had found me, I watched as Zenki smiled...at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So first of all, I skipped through a lot just because it's already stated in the books and rewriting it just seems redundant and second, I can't figure out how to make a dividing line in the story so when the switch happens just imagine and invisible line there. =P Again I want to thank everyone for the favorites and the reviews. It makes me want to post faster so keep it up!**

**Chapter 6: Making the Switch to Defend**

"Hey Chi?" Taro said poking his head around the corner of my room. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled. Ever since Kyo pierced my ears, everyone had been a lot more comfortable around me and I was starting to feel like an actual part of the group. For the first time, I was happy.

"Yes?"

"Lord Kyo has called a meeting and he wants you to be there," he told me. I bit my lip to hold in my excitement. It wasn't too long ago that I would have been left out, but not anymore.

"I'll be there in a moment," I told him. He smiled at me and left me. I placed my bookmark in my book and set it down. My raven black hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of my face, something I had started doing so it wouldn't get in my face while I was helping Taro with the chores.

I left the room and traveled down the hall until I reached the room everyone had settled in. I took a seat next to Hoki and gave Misao a welcoming smile. She looked troubled and afraid. I wondered what was going on. Normally the only time Lord Kyo called a meeting it was because of something bad happening. I wondered if this time I would be able to help. Now that I knew that Tsuki wouldn't hurt the tengu, I felt a little more comfortable with her surfacing.

"We have a problem," Kyo started. I listened closely as he told us about the man who had been living with Misao in her home. He knew about demons and he thought Misao was brainwashed. He wanted to kill Kyo, something none of us would allow. Even when they had hated me, I was loyal to them, I wasn't going let someone hurt our leader.

"Maybe I could do something, I'm not a demon after all," I pointed out. Kyo shook his head.

"That would be a possibility, but we can't risk Tsuki ripping him to shreds because someone bleeds," he said. I sighed, knowing he was right. From what I had been told, Tsuki was unpredictable, especially when she was angry. In the end we decided to keep an eye on things, but I wasn't really happy about that. I was worried about Misao.

The more time I spent with her the more I liked her. I didn't want her getting hurt. My eyes shifted over to Zenki. The scratches had finally healed, thankfully leaving no scar. HIs green eyes moved to mine and then he looked away. Things had been weird since he started being nice to me. It was like he had been mean to me for so long that being nice was awkward.

I was happy though. Even silence was better than the glares and the open hatred.

Once the meeting ended I asked Hoki if he wanted to walk the grounds with me. Ever since I had seen that kid bleeding and made the switch, we all decided it would be best for me to stay inside. A part of me hated that I couldn't leave, but then I figured I was just lucky everyone was being nice.

"It's nice actually hanging out in the open," I told Hoki as we walked. He smiled at me.

"Yes," he answered simply. I knew what that meant. Hoki was worried about Kyo. I knew how devoted his was to Lord Kyo, for Kyo had saved him. If it weren't for him he probably would have been as bad as Lord Kyo's brother, Sho.

"Do you think we have anything to worry about?" I asked him, referring to the meeting. Hoki sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think our Lord is thinking clearly," he told me. I had to admit I was shocked. I had never heard Hoki say anything negative against Kyo before. Suddenly there was a noise from the grounds. The wo of us looked at each other and the raced over only to find Kyo facing off with the human who was threatening us.

I watched as Hoki trapped him and I learned about the curse on Kyo. I knew that none of this was good, but I couldn't do anything to help. I felt useless just watching that man leave. With Kyo weakened I knew we were in for trouble, and I was right.

In the days later the Ingumi clan was making threats and they were bound to attack sooner rather than later. Then...it happened.

"Chi! We have a problem, Lord Kyo doesn't want you leaving this room," Jiro said firmly, bursting into my room. I was confused. Why didn't they want me out there? Was something wrong? A moment later I knew. Someone had gotten hurt. Oh my god, was it Zenki. Without really thinking, I shot up and ran out of the room. The moment I did I froze. right in front of me Zenki was running someone through with a sword.

It took only a moment for the pulsing to begin. Seeming to sense my presence, Zenki turned and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, Chi, you weren't supposed to leave the room!" he snapped. I gave him a weak smile as the pulsing sped up.

"I...was...afraid you were...hurt..." and with that I lost conciseness, letting Tsuki reclaim my body.

(Switch)

I growled in frustration. Don't get me wrong I was happy to be out and free again, but those earrings Kyo gave me were really pissing me off. i wasn't going to hurt them unless they hurt myself or Chi, I thought I made that clear before? Oh well whatever. I looked up and met Zenki's green eyes. I really didn't see why Chi liked him so much. He kind of just pissed me off.

"Will you stop staring like you've never seen me before," I snapped. Zenki blinked a couple times and then gave me the cold gaze I was used to.

"Tsuki," he said my name like it was a curse. I just smiled, feeling my claws and fangs return. Before he could even flinch, I shot forward, straight past Zenki, and slashed the face of Ingumi demon.

"Your welcome," I said with a smirk. He just glared at me and returned to battling the demons. I smiled. I was relishing the blood shed. I figured that this was as good of a time as any to get back into practice. I was already starting to feel Chi relying on me more. She wanted me to protect the people she cared about. Not that I minded, it just meant more blood shed.

I snarled, ripping and tearing anything that got in my way. I would dig my claws into their flesh and sink my teeth in their necks, puncturing a major artery and letting the blood fill my mouth. The blood of demons, that was the only thing that kept me alive. The last time I had been free, when I slaughter the entire village, I had drank my fill, making it so I didn't need any for a while, though I did start to age after a while, something I had been trying to avoid.

"Tsuki?" I flipped around, focusing my eyes on the senka maiden. She had come to find Kyo, most likely to try and convince him to take her again. I didn't understand his hesitation, she was only a human, he could have had her any time he wanted, though that would have angered Chi, who had grown attached to the girl.

"In the flesh," I told her, licking some of the blood from my claws. Her gaze followed my tongue and I resisted the urge to smile. She was afraid of me, I could smell it.

"Misao?" I heard Kyo say. Without hesitating, the girl shot off towards the sound. I just sighed and looked up at the sky. The next full moon wasn't for two days, meaning I was going to be free for two more days. I felt my fanged face break out into a grin, I was going to love this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, new chapter. I'm seriously loving all the reviews. Thank you guys so much for all the support! In other news, I've decided to use Chi and Tsuki in another story I'm writing for Inuyasha, if anyone is interested you should check it out. Now, onto the story! Oh, and please review!**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"Ugh! Make it stop! I can hear everything and I can feel their auras and it's making me want to vomit!" I groaned. The battle was over, and we had won, no big surprise there. Now Misao and Kyo were 'celebrating' and because of my extra sense and heightened sense I felt like puking my guts up.

"Can't you just ignore it? We are," Hoki said sipping some tea. I glared at him.

"I don't know how Chi tolerates all of you. Everything in me right now wants to have your guts for garters," I told them, licking my lips. Sagami gave me a bored look.

"You can't do anything with those earrings on," he reminded me. I growled, he was really not making this any easier.

"Either way, it's easier for you all to say, you can't see auras, and trust me, if you could you would want to throw up just as much as I do," I told them. Hoki gave me a confused look, as did Zenki. It looked as though those were the only two paying attention. To be honest, it made me want to kill them less.

"Auras?" Zenki questioned. I rolled my eyes. Since the fight he hadn't said more than one word to me, not that I really minded. At least he was concise and too the point.

"It's a part of what I am. Every living creature has an aura, it's like their life force, only kind of different. It reflects the emotion of the person. It's how my kind would track demons," I explained in an exasperated tone.

"So what are you?" Hoki asked me. Now everyone was paying attention. They all wanted to know what I was, but I shook my head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know and if I did tell you you'd all just take it out of Chi when we switch back," I told them, narrowing my eyes dangerously. Chi was the only person I cared about, mainly it was because she was me, but still, it counted, right?

"We're not going to take it out of Chi. We just need to know more about you," Sagami reasoned. I sighed. I guess they asked for it.

"My people are a different kind of creature, we have human blood and animal blood inside of us and something else. We called ourselves demon slayers." I paused, giving them all time to absorb that knowledge.

"I am the only one I know of that's still alive. We were wiped out by the dragon demons and the ones that survived were cursed. OUr true nature would be sealed and we would be two different people. Our triggers are all different, reflecting the different parts of our nature, that's why I'm blood and Chi is the moon. All of our abilities were designed for killing demons and spirits," I explained. They were all silent.

"So, how do you know you're the only one left?" Sagami asked me.

"I watched the last of my kind be killed by the tribe that I slaughtered. Chi suppressed the memories of her life before that day. She witnessed her own family being tortured and killed. She was just lucky my trigger was blood or else we would have been killed too," I told them.

"So...you killed that whole village for revenge?" Hoki questioned. My eyes flashed and I snarled.

"I killed them for my own survival. Chi is the one who cares for others, I'm just the bloodthirsty one," I told them.

"Why do you drink the blood of demons?"Sagami asked suddenly. I smirked and licked my lips, taunting them.

"Our species only reproduced once in our life and most of the time the babies would survive, something about the blood not blending right, or something like that. Because of that we live long lives, but we only can if we drink the blood of demons, the more we drink the longer we stay a certain age. We you first found Chi she looked relatively young, but the truth was we had been alive for around one hundred and twelve years. If we don't drink blood regularly we age normally, though with how much I took today I should be good for another two years," I told them.

They all stared at me.

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer," I muttered bitterly.

"So...what kills you?" Sagami asked. My eyes flashed again and I bared my fangs with a hiss.

"How dare you ask me that?" I snarled. He just stared me down level.

"We're not going to attack you, we just need to know. You are a threat," he told me bluntly. I snorted. He had a point...something I hated to admit.

"Fine, if you must know. I'm able to be killed by all of the traditional means, if it weren't for our animal blood we would be as easy to kill as humans. As for any other weaknesses, there are the triggers and, oddly enough, human blood. If we drink it, touch it, or anything like that, it burns us like acid," I told them honestly. I hated that they knew my weakness, but I knew their's so I guess it was fair.

"What about Lady Misao's blood?" Buizen asked. I glared at him. Out of all of the daitengu, I could tell he trusted me the least.

"She's human right?" I asked sarcastically.

"So her blood could kill you?"

"Duh." This conversation started out interesting, but now I was getting bored. The noises had finally ceased, letting me know that their 'celebrating' was over and that they had finally fallen asleep. I can not express how happy that made me and usually happy is not a word in my vocabulary.

"I'm going to go walk the grounds," I said standing. They all shared a look and then looked back at me. I just crossed my arms across my chest and raised and eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hoki asked me. I scoffed.

"I'm not going to run off, I'm just going to walk around," I told him. Without waiting for their permission I left.

The fresh air still smelled of blood from the battle and I licked my lips, remembering the taste. I wondered if Chi was going to be alright when we switched back. She never remembered anything about the change, she hadn't since our friends were killed in front of her. It was like she had some kind of self induced amnesia and then refused to acknowledge my existence.

I hated it, it made me feel like a part of me was missing.

I walked over to the tree the senka maiden had found Chi under the first day she had arrived here. I remembered how pissed I was that they had treated her so coldly for following orders. She was only doing what they told her to do, they were lucky it wasn't me because if it was I wouldn't have taken any orders...granted if it was me they would have tied to kill me when they found me.

A twig snapped behind me and I flipped around, revealing my true form.

"Sagami sent me to make sure you sayed on the grounds," Zenki said without flinching. I had to give him credit, not many demons would be so clam seeing me the way I was. It wasn't even the claws and teeth that scared people, it was my eyes. People and demons wer naturally unsettled by the strange silver color of my eyes, but when I showed them them they were typically terrified.

They were still silver but they were tinted with a cream color. They glowed with their own unnatural light that was bright enough that it was noticable, but not overpoweringly bright. They were just like the light of the moon, which was why I was named Tsuki...well that and the fact that I switched to Chi when hit by the light of the full moon.

"Oh, it's just you," I muttered, letting my body return to it's more human-like form. Zenki crossed his arms across his chest and just stared at me. His aura was radiating confusion.

"Something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and then glared at me. I scoffed, he may have scared Chi, but he would never scare me.

"You're so different," he told me. Again, I scoffed.

"No shit, Chi is weak, she can't even see auras, though if she tried she could," I told him.

"You know I can't forgive you," he said. I chuckled.

"I don't expect you to. You have a soft spot for kids and I killed kids and drank their blood. If I were anything like you, I wouldn't forgive me too," I told him. His eyes flashed for a moment when I mentioned drinking blood, but he didn't say anything more. He turned away, but as he was walking away I thought I heard him mutter something.

"One more day."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! College has been turning my brian into mush. It's not fun...anywho, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and now that we all know what Tsuki is it's time to really get into the plot. Whoo!**

**Chapter 8: Not Evil**

"Ha! Checkmate!" I declared. Buizen eyed the board, trying to see if I cheated, but I was pretty confident in my victory. It was really boring being out for so long, I was starting to find that I didn't really like it very much. No wonder I could always hear Chi whining.

Everyone was so boring.

"Fine, you win, but that's once out of six games," he pointed out. I resisted the urge to hiss at him and instead got up to wander around...again. I swear by the time the moon rises I'm going to have the entire grounds memorized.

As I was leaving the room, Zenki was entering it. As I passed by I felt him stiffen. He still couldn't seem to relax around me even though I wasn't going to hurt him. I couldn't. It seemed to have gotten worse after our little 'talk' the other night. It was like he hated me...well actually I was positive he hated me. Not that I cared, I just worried about Chi.

"You know, I'm not contagious. If your near me your not going to become a psycho," I told him in my best snarky voice. He just gave me a disgusted look. I rolled my eyes and continued out of the room. Misao and Kyo were both gone, at school I think, which actually increased my boredom.

Less went on when they weren't here.

"Tsuki," I heard a voice say from behind me. I sighed and turned, placing my hands on my hips. It was one of the kids. The one with the hair that stuck up. I couldn't remember his name, but out of the three of them, he was the only one that seemed to want to talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt.

"Well, I was wondering if you were hungry?" he asked. I sighed. When would they learn that I didn't like normal food? I liked blood, demon blood. That was my diet, period.

"No," I told him, turning away.

"But!" I turned and he looked down shyly.

"You did a lot yesterday and you must be at least a little hungry. I don't really know what you like, but I can make some of Chi's favorite dishes..." he said. I sighed. What the hell? I may not need normal food, or like it for that matter, but I could tell this kid wasn't going to drop it.

"Fine," I muttered. He smiled and skipped into the kitchen. I sighed. Great.

"That was kind of you." I scoffed and faced Hoki.

"Contrary to your opinion of me, I'm really not evil, I just have a short temper and a thirst for demon blood," I told him, revealing my fangs. He frowned, unamused.

"I didn't say you were evil."

"Yeah, but you thought it. You all did, I could tell," I told him.

"Well, we may not trust you, but you still defended us and even though you had the opportunity, you still didn't attack us," he reminded me, making me remember the first night I had awakened. I snorted.

"Yeah well, either way I'm not evil," I told him. It usually didn't bother me if demons thought I was evil. They should think that, I was their predator after all, but for some reason, I didn't like the fact that this group thought of me that way.

"Tsuki, foods ready!" the kid called. I was slightly shocked.

"That was fast," I muttered walking into the kitchen. On the table was a simple bowl of plain rice, raw shrimp, and some sliced mango. For a moment I felt my heart wrench. These were Chi's favorite dishes?

"I hope you like it," the kid said. I just nodded, trying to hold back my rage. They had all been so mean to Chi, treating her like an outsider. She didn't deserve that. Unlike me, she had never killed anyone.

I forced the food down as quickly as I could. The sun was beginning to set and the moon was rising. It wouldn't be long until Chi took control again. After finishing, I moved outside, where Zenki was leaning up against a tree. I raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Done avoiding me?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and I shrugged, waiting for the moon to reach it's peak.

"Why were you so nice to Taro?" he asked me.

"That's his name? Huh," I said ignoring his question.

"JUst answer," he said, his voice sounding more annoyed. I shrugged.

"Um, maybe because I'm really not evil. Jeez, I just had this conversation and I don't feel like having it again," I complained. Zenki complied just as the moon reached it's peak. I closed my eyes and let the pulses push me back into the darkness of my mind.

(Switch)

I opened my eyes and felt my face flush. Goh was here, helping me up.

"Um, you don't have to help me," I said, my voice shaking. He didn't say anything, making me wonder what Tsuki had done when she was in control.

"Chi?" I looked over and smiled at Hoki.

"Oh, hi Hoki," I greeted him. He smiled sweetly.

"It's good to see your back," he said. I nodded.

"Did Tsuki...did she do anything?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. He shook his head.

"No, she was actually nice for her."

"She said she wasn't evil," Zenki said suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"Of course she's not," I told him. I know I had never met Tsuki, but something inside of me told me that she wasn't evil. I know she wasn't really nice, but she wasn't evil.

"Come on, let's go meet Lord Kyo and Lady Misao," Hoki said herding me into the house. I followed after him, but before we could get to far I looked back at Zenki. He looked...confused, making me wonder again, what had happened with Tsuki.


End file.
